


Let's Go Bananas

by DenDenMonMon



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenDenMonMon/pseuds/DenDenMonMon
Summary: Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> You will never see certain fruits the same way ever again.

**Let’s Go Bananas.**

_Written: 07/07/2016-07/14/2016_

**Part I**

“You came!” Paula says happily, opening the door to her condo. “Oh, I’m so happy you came!”

“Hello, darling.” Simon chuckles as he’s pulled into a tight embrace. His lips press against the top of her head softly, taking advantage of their heights and the long hug he’s receiving.

She takes a step back, a perpetual smile nailed to her lips. Her eyes take a moment to study his face, expecting to find new wrinkles there but finding smoother skin instead. Having a mind of its own, her hand goes up to caress his temple, making her fingers run against a scar she hadn’t seen before. Her palm presses against his cheek, his reappearing beard tickling her.

“You came,” she repeats a lot calmer now, her voice soft with genuine happiness.

Simon moves his head to the side and, making sure it doesn’t move from its place, he takes hold of her hand with his and kisses her palm.

“Hey, Paula!” a familiar voice shouts from behind her.

Just like a needle does a balloon, Ryan Seacrest’s voice pops the little bubble Simon and Paula have been immersed in. The noise of the party happening inside is loud and clear now. Behind Paula, Simon can see people coming and going, holding drinks in their hands and chatting a little too loud to be heard above the music.

Ryan’s hug comes as a surprise. Simon doesn’t even notice the younger man is approaching until his arms are wrapped around him, followed by a few pats on the back.

“What are you doing here, Cowell? I thought you were doing one of your three hundred shows in England or something."

“I couldn’t miss Grandma’s 100th birthday, here,” Simon replies as his arm drapes around Paula’s shoulders, which gives her easy access to slap his chest.

With a kick of her heel, unable to leave his side, she closes the door. It takes him a minute to actually realize just how long it has been since they last saw each other. It isn’t until she’s back in his arms that he remembers just how perfectly she fits in there. 

“Come, I want you to meet everybody.” They walk inside and Paula stops right in the middle of her living room. “Hey guys, look who came!” She cheerily points at Simon, expecting everybody to explode with happiness as she did a few moments ago. There are a few ‘heys’ and ‘hi’s shouted but, most of all, there are stares and shocked expressions thrown their way. 

“Hello, everyone,” Simon says and lifts his hand in the air, trying to be polite but not really caring about the people he’s greeting. He takes advantage of the hold he still has on Paula and pulls her away from the center of attention. Ryan loyally follows right behind.

It feels right to have her there, so close. She already hit him once and that’s always a good sign. He had missed her terribly and hadn’t even realized it until now. Now that he has the time to study her. She looks so different. She has changed so much. Her condo is still something he hasn’t gotten used to. He looks around the place, spotting the black and white decoration, the glassed furniture and the minimalistic paintings. Nothing in this room looks like her, not even the people. Even though it is a small gathering, there’s not one single person he can recognize and, as much as he inspects them, he can’t find their relation with Paula. This is not her usual crowd. Not to mention the clear age gap.

Ryan is talking his ear off, of that Simon’s sure, but his examinations are taking most part of his attention, the other part is concentrated in touching the warm skin of Paula’s bare arm. The same warmth that is unexpectedly taken away from him by one of her girlfriends.

“Would you be okay by yourselves for a moment?” Paula asks, her arm is stretched behind her as the girl pulls her to hurry up, she has something important to show her.

“Sure,” Ryan is the one that replies. “Randy should be coming back from the bathroom any moment now.” His words are then directed to Simon. “Let’s surprise him!”

Simon doesn’t even have time to reply. Paula thanks them for understanding and excuses herself.

“Rude!” Simon complains in a not so demanding way. The view of her behind swinging left to right inside those tight jeans of hers is enough reward.

“The bar is over there,” she points, turning over her shoulder. “I bought your beer.” She winks at Simon, trying to make the pout go away.

Ryan and Simon move to the kitchen, finding a spot to wait and surprise Randy. Just as promised, not even a minute later, he shows up. His happy face is enough to make the awkwardness of the party leave Simon’s mind. He mirrors the smile and stands up to hug his friend.

“Yo, man, dawg, you here, dude!” Randy beams with joy as he pats Simon’s back with a little more strength than necessary, unable to hold his excitement.

“Glad to see you, Jackson. It’s been too long.”

“Ain’t it, man? Agreed!”

It’s nice to have familiar faces between so many unknown. The three of them, Simon, Randy and Ryan, quickly engage in a fun conversation, reminiscing old days and telling stories from the past. The topic of children is brought up by the two dads after a while, leaving the bachelor completely out of the conversation. Pictures start being brought up on cellphones, Randy showing his kids’ achievements and Simon bragging about the resemblance little Eric shares with his dad. Only a few minutes is all it takes for Ryan to be completely bored and leave them alone, talking about their children.

After a short moment, he is back with the face of a kid on Christmas morning. “Guys, guys! They are playing spin the bottle in the living room. Come on, come on!” He’s out the door pretty much as quickly as he came in.

“Wanna go check that out?” Randy asks.

Simon shrugs nonchalantly but grabs his beer anyway and both walk in the direction of the living room. There, they find exactly what Ryan has told them. A group of people sit in a circle on the living room floor, Paula among them, an empty bottle of beer spins in between them and anxious faces await its stop.

Ryan finds a place right next to Paula; Randy and Simon sit on the couch in front of them, watching them play. They see the bottle stopping with its nose towards Ryan and the bottom pointing to a girl they had never seen before. She claps her hands excitedly, taking advantage of the possibility to have the upper hand against a celebrity.

“Okay, Ryan,” she addresses him by name, even though they haven’t exactly been introduced before. “Truth or dare?”

He doesn’t even think about it, trying to impress the young girl, he gives his answer. “Dare.”

“Awesome! I dare you to go out onto the balcony and finally admit, screaming from the bottom of your lungs, that you, Ryan Seacrest, are gay.”

Loud laughs are heard immediately after those words are pronounced, Simon’s being the loudest laughter above all. Ryan rolls his eyes at Simon’s guffaw and, pulling the pillow from underneath him, he throws it at Simon who manages to catch it before it hits his face.

“I am not doing that,” Ryan declares with an indignant face. His arms cross on top of his chest, resting his case.

Between the booing sounds, the popcorn thrown at him, and the shoves from the people flaking him, the word ‘coward’, pronounced in a thick English accent, easily reaches his ears. That adjective alone is what pushes him to stand up, walk towards the massive glassed doors of the balcony, slide them open and take a few steps outside. All the time, every stare in the room is directed at him. The guests fall completely silent, and someone even takes care of pausing the sound system.

He takes a deep breath and screams, as loud as he can, the words dictated to him. “I’m gay! I, Ryan Seacrest, am gay!”

The mood of the party completely changes after that incident, everyone is having so much fun and the questions and dares become more and more naughty as the game keeps going. Simon watches two girls kiss each other, someone admits participating in an orgy, stories of public sex are shared and stupid dares are done. Simon can’t help but notice that, all this time, Paula has managed to stay clear of either end of the bottle.

Until now.

The nose points towards Paula and, since people have been slowly leaving the game, the bottom lands in front of an empty spot in the circle but, following the direction it’s facing, it points straight to Simon.


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Paula takes the bottle in her hand and spins it again. “It didn’t point to anybody so let’s…”

“Hey, it pointed to Simon,” Ryan butts in, still sitting next to her.

If stares could kill, Ryan would be a fried man under Paula’s look of disapproval. Thankfully, only a few of her friends remain in the group, others have either left or are doing something else around her condo. She doesn’t protest in any other way than a small defeated sigh. A million possibilities start running through her mind, and all of them trap her without an exit under Simon’s will. He knows most of her secrets, if she chooses truth, he may as well make her spill something extremely personal or embarrassing. And she doesn’t even want to imagine what he could make her do if she accepts a dare.

“Alright, Pawler, I’ll play with you,” he says in a tone that makes sure she knows he’s conceding her the privilege to grace their game with his presence.

Moving from his place, he sits in the previously empty spot that now belongs to him. “I dare you,” he starts but is interrupted by her.

“Wait, I’m supposed to pick.”

Simon crosses his arms with a knowing smirk. “Fair enough. Pick.”

The look on his face alone is enough to let her know her fears are real. He loves having an advantage over her, in any way, in any situation, it doesn’t matter.

“Dare,” she finally decides. It’s the safest choice; her secrets will be kept and Simon Cowell has never been anything but a gentleman, he wouldn’t put any gross challenge on her.

His hands go up to caress his own chest, a triumphant smile adorning his face. “Admit that you wanted me.” His words are directed to her and her alone, his eyes piercing hers.

“I chose dare, you don’t get to ask a question,” she states.

“It’s not a question. Admit it. Back when we were working together, you wanted me. Still do.”

Paula looks back at him, her cheeks turning red. Many times he has forced her to admit exactly that in the past, with different methods, in different occasions. He tickled her mercilessly once until she finally said the words. He, many times, kept her on the edge of blissful satisfaction and wouldn’t let her reach it until she pronounced her need of him. This is something he doesn’t need to hear again, not in front of all these people.

Sensing the tension, a couple of girls actually stand up and leave the group; others just sit there, expectantly waiting for her reply.

She decides to play it cool, she rolls her eyes and, huffing loudly, she finally replies. “Sure, Cowell, I wanted you.” Even before her sentence is finished, she’s reaching for the bottle and spinning it. “Let’s see who’s next.”

The result is not in her favor but she’s not unhappy with it either. The nose points straight to Simon but the bottom lands in front of Ryan.

Completely oblivious to the rising tension between Simon and Paula, or probably already used to it by now, Ryan rubs his hands together. “Mwahaha, Cowell, you are mine! Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he immediately replies.

Ryan looks around the room, trying to find something that can actually represent a challenge for Simon Cowell, preferably an embarrassing one. After a few moments his search pays off, he stands up and brings back, from a table nearby, a bowl full of fruit. He finds his spot again and takes three peaches from the container.

“I dare you to juggle these for a full minute.”

Simon doesn’t even flinch, he stares back at Ryan, like asking if he is being serious. When the facial expression doesn’t change, he understands it is. “Didn’t your mother ever tell you not to play with your food, Scar?”

Randy Jackson’s loud laughter breaks the otherwise relatively silent room. “Yo, man, dude, was that a Lion King reference?”

The small group joins in the laughter as Simon shrugs. “What can I say? There’s not much variety at home when it comes to movies anymore. But you know what? I think I’m gonna change my mind. Since your dares are so stupid.” He lifts his hands in the air. “Truth, I’ve got nothing to hide.”

“Alright, alright. Just as good.” Ryan thinks about it for a moment, this is not an opportunity that presents itself every day. Suddenly, his face fills with recognition, a figurative lightbulb lights up above him as an idea reaches his mind. “What happened in Colorado?”

“Oh-ho-ho. I wanna know that one too!” Randy jumps from his place on the couch and awkwardly crawls to take a place in the circle.

“That’s not fair,” Paula complains. “That involves me too.”

“Aha! So you admit being there.”

“Seacrest, it was her room you saw me walking out of that night.”

“Okay, that’s our cue to go,” a guy says, standing up.

A girl follows. “Yeah, Paula, it’s been a lovely night but there are things better left unknown.”

Paula couldn’t be more thankful for the interruption. “I’ll walk you out.”

One by one her friends start to leave. Paula stands by the door, receiving hugs and kissing cheeks goodbye. In a matter of minutes, everybody is out except for the old Idol gang, who is still arguing on the living room floor. With her head pressed against the door she listens to their fighting.

“You have to tell us,” Ryan insists. “It was my turn.”

“So what if I don’t? What are you gonna do?”

She has had it. “For crying out loud,” she says to herself frustrated as she makes her way back to the living room. “Cowell, just tell him already.”

She walks to stand in front of Ryan, one high heel on each side of him.

“Tell him that you knocked on my door that night.”

Her fingers run through Ryan’s hair ever so slowly.

“I was so hot that night, I could barely stand it.”

She bends her knees and squats in front of him.

“You took me in your arms, and carried me to bed.”

Her fingers run from his hair, down his face and end on his chest.

“Clothes started to come off, layers and layers of it.”

Her knees touch the wooden floor as she sits on Ryan’s lap.

“I wouldn’t stop shaking. You had to get into bed with me.”

Her hands caress his chest slowly as she tells the story.

“I was still too hot.”

There is a long pause.

“You know why?”

Her hands run back up to his hair delicately.

“Because I had a fever, you jackass.”

And, with a slap on the back of Ryan’s head, Paula rolls over to her place next to him, provoking loud laughter from the other two men.

“Sorry that you had to wait… so many years, just to realize your sex fogged head had come up with a stupid fantasy when, in reality, I spent the night puking while Cowell here held the bucket for me.”

Ryan’s red face is enough to incite more laughter whenever it starts to subside.

“You know what, P?” Randy talks between chuckles. “Forget the bottle, I dare you to give Ryan a lap dance.”

Everybody laughs but, surprisingly, Paula agrees. She swings her leg on top of Ryan’s and, in a swift movement, she is already straddling him. The music is playing softly in the background, it’s not exactly sexy but she can work with it.

Just when she’s about to start, Simon interrupts her. “Wait, wait. I dare Seacrest to get through it without getting a boner.”

“Alright, alright,” Ryan says, scrambling to his feet. “I get it, okay? You know…” His eyes go around the room, trying to find a way out. “It’s getting kinda late, I better get going.”

“You were losing, anyways.” With his eyes, Simon points towards Ryan’s crotch, where the effect of Paula’s teasing is more than evident.

Ryan’s hands fly to cover himself as his face turns a darker shade of red. “Whatever, man. I’m out.”

“Yeah, I think I’m outtie too,” Randy says from behind them.

All the fun is suddenly brought to a stop. They walk to the door in silence, not sure what to say. Long hugs are given and goodbyes are said. Nobody knows when the time will come for them to see each other again, having them all together in the same place seems virtually impossible. It was a great surprise that they all made it to this gathering at all. But, hopefully, they will get to coincide again, at an event or a restaurant. They promise to stay in touch, like they always do, the same promise that seems harder and harder to keep.

Ryan and Randy step out the door but Simon doesn’t follow.

“Aren’t you coming?”

“I think I’m gonna stay for a while.”

They don’t question the reasons. Not anymore. If Simon and Paula want to be alone, they know better than to ask why. That’s why Randy and Ryan walk away with nothing more than a nod.

As soon as they are out of sight, Paula pushes the door back to its place and locks it. When she turns around, Simon is extremely close and, taking a step forward, he presses her softly against it.

“So, Pawla, truth or dare?”


	3. Part III

**Part III**

Paula looks at him, studying him for a moment. The way his lips curl into a side smile, the way his eyes shine with excitement, the way his cheeks turn the lightest shade of pink. He is so close that she can smell the alcohol in his breath, mixed with his regular cologne. She wishes she could bottle that, to be able to carry around his particular aroma and smell it whenever the need of him gets too latent.

“Dare,” she whispers. Taking advantage of their proximity, she knows a physical interaction is only meant to be involved in the challenge.

He doesn’t fail her, ever so slowly he inches his face closer and closer to hers. “I dare you to stop me,” he speaks against her lips.

She doesn’t. She doesn’t stop him. Even if she wanted to, she could never stop him. She’s too intoxicated by that scent, that can only be known as Simon Cowell’s, to think straight. By the time he closes his eyes, forcing her to do the same, and presses his lips fully against hers, she’s completely unable to form any coherent thought.

The kiss starts slowly, the mere touch of lips caressing each other. Their mouths open and close around the other’s, melting together. The tip of his tongue runs against her bottom lip, requesting access. She grants it right away. She allows him to explore her mouth completely. One of his hands goes up to rest on her face, trying to prevent her from moving. His thumb rubs small circles on her cheek.

It feels like time stops all of a sudden. There’s nothing around them but emptiness, the only sounds they can hear are their own hearts beating full force, trying to break out of their rib cages.

There’s no need to fight for control, that has been done many times in the past. Right now, they are exploring, trying to find the long forgotten rhythm which their mouths used to dance to. And it only takes them a few seconds to do so. They are soon lost in the feeling of tongues and lips touching, of their bodies being pressed together as close as humanly possible. Until air starts to lack. Her lungs are crying out for oxygen and she has to slightly push him away.

“Oh, boy,” she says with a smile, trying to catch her breath. “If I had known truth or dare was this fun…” she doesn’t finish her sentence, she doesn’t have to, they both get it, and they both laugh at the thought.

“I can tell you a truth right now.” He shamelessly pushes his lower half towards her, his want for her pressing against her thigh. The side smile let’s her know he is nowhere near embarrassed by it. He actually wants her to know he’s turned on right now. His message is received with a shake of a head.

Paula takes his hand and pretty much drags him to the living room. She sits them on a couch, making sure there is enough space between them.

“Hey, technically, it’s my turn now! Truth or dare?”

He thinks about it. Any dare will surely have them jumping each other, and he is not sure he wants to do that just now. He better pick the opposite. “Truth.”

She starts racking her brain to find something she doesn’t know already. They have spent so many sleepless nights just talking about their fears and demons, they have shared their most embarrassing stories and their moments of pure happiness. There’s very little of his past that she doesn’t know. His present, on the other hand, is a complete mystery.

The change in her stare is evident as she softly asks, “Are you happy?”

Simon leans back against the couch. If they wanted to cool things down, she just managed to. “I am. I guess I am. I have everything I need to be happy.”

“You don’t sound very convinced about it,” she pushes the subject.

He shrugs. “I just never thought this is what happiness means.” When he doesn’t get a reply, he knows she’s expecting an explanation. He continues after a sigh. “I used to be very happy. My life was exactly the way I wanted it. You remember. I didn't want to change anything about it. My longest relationships ended because the idea of marriage was nowhere near my mind, and I’m actually considering it now.”

“Wow. Are you really?”

“I’m content, I can’t complain. It’s the logical step to follow.”

“Simon, you don’t get married because it’s the logical step to follow.” She quotes the air when repeating his words. “You do it because you are in love. Are you in love?”

He shrugs, not giving it much importance. “Hey, it’s now my turn. Truth or dare?”

Paula looks at him for a moment, deciding if she should push the subject a bit more or just drop it. There’s a huge chance she may not like the answers he will give. That’s a conversation that she is not ready to aboard, so it will be better if they stir away from it.

“Truth as well,” she says with a kinky look on her face.

The side smile is enough to let him know the gears have been changed again, and he likes it.

His index finger runs against his bottom lip as he thinks of a good question. “Okay, there’s something you have never wanted to tell me, and you can’t back down now.”

“Oh, God. What is it?”

“I want to know Paula Abdul’s magic number.”

“Magic number?” she asks, confused.

“Yeah, how many names have you written in the little black book of yours?”

“Ah.” She understands what he’s meaning now, and he’s right, it is something she has never shared. He has asked her before how many men she has slept with, getting a negative each and every time, but there’s something different about this particular one. Somewhere in the back of her head, there’s a tiny voice telling her that maybe it is not such a bad idea. She decides to listen. “Okay, you have to know that it’s not a number I’m proud of. I don’t regret anything but I can’t brag about it either. I just…”

She’s rambling, she knows, she’s trying to buy some time. Of course he’s not a patient man in the slightest.

“Just say the number, Pawler!”

“Seventeen!”

“Naughty, naughty, Pawla. Is that the actual number?”

She shrugs, trying not to make a big deal out of it. “What can I say? The 80’s were a crazy era. I was surrounded by handsome athletes, toured with the Jacksons, hang out with Prince a lot.” She hopes those reasons are enough explanation for her sexual behavior.

“I actually thought the number would be higher.” He shakes his head in disbelief, causing her to roll her eyes.

“Only because you lost count at 100, that doesn’t mean everyone in showbiz does the same.”

There’s no reply to her statement. Simon simply stares at her from his position on the couch. Suddenly, he feels too distant from her. He needs to be closer. Slowly, he slides towards her. Their bodies almost touching but not completely there. The heat of his body tickles her arm and she leans against the armrest of the couch, trying to escape it. Her movement has the exact opposite effect, he takes the new access she has given him and practically lies on top of her.

“Now, am I the best one on that list?” His voice is deep and husky, coming from the back of his throat in a seductive manner.

“Nah-ah-ah, Cowell.” The shake of her head is barely noticeable, every cell of her body is coming together to help her keep her cool. “You already asked way too many questions for one turn. Now it’s mine.”

“Okay.” He gives up his interrogation, but doesn’t move from his new position. “Truth.”

“Do you ever…” She makes a pause, an imaginary lump preventing words to make it pass her throat. “Think about us? You know, what we used to do?”

His hand finds her side, he runs it up and down seductively. He looks down, his eyes follow the movements of his hand and she can’t help but do the same. Their stares are fixed in the pattern his caress has created. It starts at her hip and it slowly finds its way up, stopping right below her chest before coming back down.

“More than I’m willing to admit,” he finally voices his answer.

She tries to push the lump down, but air seems to be lacking and her mouth turns incredibly dry. “Wha-what… do you think about?”

His face finally turns towards her. The lust reflecting in his stare actually surprises her, his eyes are dark with nothing but pure desire.

“I think about your mouth.”

He leans down and barely brushes his lips against hers.

“I think about kissing your neck.”

His head goes down and he presses his lips on the side of her neck, whispering against her skin.

“I think about the night you let me into your hotel room for the first time.”

Her eyes close as images start flooding her head.

“I think about feeding you those strawberries.”

The smallest of moans escapes her lips to the memory.

“And that time with the bananas.”

Her hips suddenly buckle up involuntarily, the mere thought forcing her lower body to search contact.

“You do remember that night with the bananas, don’t you?”

Her eyes snap open, her hands push his head closer and her lips attack his hungrily.


	4. Part IV

Part IV

The kiss makes Simon dizzy within a few seconds. Both his hands flank her face. He plants them there trying to find support on the armrest. The room is spinning around him. Her lips are the only reason why he’s not flying in the middle of the twister.

His mouth parts from hers for a moment, just long enough to ask, “Do you think about us too?”

Silently, Paula nods her head before chasing after his lips, movement that he manages to avoid.

“What do you think about?”

He’s playing with fire, fire that she started with her previous questioning. If he wants to play, she won’t lose. This is a game they are very familiar with. She knows how to get to him, how to turn him on, how to make him beg her for release. And she’s planning on doing just that. She rotates her hips, making sure to grind against him and, with a sexy look on her face, she starts explaining.

“Sometimes, I think about kissing your lips.” She presses her lips on the corner of his mouth, teasing, always teasing. “Others, I think about kissing you here.” This time her mouth wraps around a sensitive bundle of nerves in his neck, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure. “But, most of the times, I think about kissing you here.” Her hips stop the circling motion just to press hard against his crotch.

“Show me,” he demands, making a look of confusion to take over her face. “I dare you to show me what you think about doing to me.”

He looks around the room, knowing he had seen them somewhere near, and his search is rewarded right away. He spots the bowl that was previously brought to the room, that’s just what he needs.

Stretching one arm he is able to grab the single banana lying on top of the other fruits. By the time he presents it to her, Paula is already licking her lips in anticipation. This is the Paula he likes the most, the playful, the sexy Paula that is always willing to participate in his little games. They have always had so much fun when they are together, for a moment he wants to figure out how come they stopped having these encounters. The thought only does as much as cross his mind, the awaiting beauty underneath him makes it impossible for him to concentrate on anything else but her.

Simon sits up still straddling her. The tip of the fruit runs against her jawline, her lips part slightly at the feeling. “Show me,” he requests. “Show me your technique.”

She doesn’t need to show him. He knows very well every single aspect of all of her techniques, she has been showing them to him over the years. Still, she can’t help the tingling feeling that appears between her legs just by watching him peel the banana.

Soon, the fruit is caressing her lips. He runs it slowly side to side, requesting her permission to enter. She allows it. Her lips part as he introduces inch by inch of the sweet produce into her mouth. Her tongue goes around it a couple of times before letting him to keep on pushing. When she has a good amount of it in, her lips close around it, sucking softly knowing how delicate it can be.

The look on his face is enough reward to her actions. He bites his lower lip as he watches her introduce pretty much the entire thing into her mouth. Without even intending to, he starts thrusting the banana in and out, and she matches the movement. Her mouth opens and closes to the rhythm of his thrusts. Her throat contracts and releases whenever he pushes a little too far. Her chest goes up and down as her lungs struggle to get enough air. Her hips rub against his to the same rhythm of his hand.

He leans his body forward, his legs so weakened that they can’t even hold his own weight. His face lands right next to hers. The pace of his hand becomes more and more erratic with each thrust. He can’t stop himself, her name falls from his lips without even asking his permission. And that’s it for her.

Taking advantage of the fact that he is in all fours on top of her, she easily slides underneath him and finds her prize. With a fast move, she’s getting rid of his belt. Next thing he knows, his zipper is down and the incredible pressure of his jeans is finally gone as she frees him. Her hand immediately starts stroking him up and down, making him lose any bit of control he had left. His head buries in the cushions, his knees and elbows support his entire weight while his whole being is at the mercy of the vixen below him.

Her hot mouth wrapping around him takes him as a surprise, but he doesn’t complain. His body responds before his mind has a chance to recognize what’s happening. His hips start thrusting into her mouth, just like his hand did with the fruit. And again, she doesn’t fail him. Her head bobs up and down to match his movements. Her tongue twirls around him on his way out, and her hot mouth envelops him wholly when he’s back in.

“Bloody hell, Pawler, you have to stop or I will…” he’s unable to finish his sentence. The mix of her hand, tongue and mouth, working him at the same time, makes him lose his ability to form words.

In a moment of clarity, just when he’s about to jump over the edge, he finds the sense to stop. He removes himself from her and stands up, his pants piling at his ankles.

“Get naked, now!” It’s an instruction, a demand. And she knows nothing but to obey it. Making a show of it, she makes her hands go down and grab the hem of the shirt before she pulls it up and off her body, leaving her chest covered with nothing but a lacy, see-through bra. In the same slow motion, she plays with the button of her jeans, pretending to struggle to get them open.

“You are trying to kill me!”

It takes Simon only a few seconds to get completely naked and, once he’s done, he makes sure to finish her little show. He pulls her by the legs, making her yelp in surprise. She’s sitting right at the edge of the couch, her upper body thrown against the back of it.

In a swift motion her pants are removed, along with her thong, and both land somewhere on the other end of the room. In the meantime, she takes care of removing the only garment covering her, leaving her totally exposed for him to observe.

“My god, you are beautiful.”

He leans down and captures her lips with his. The kiss manages to distract her enough because, without even warning, she suddenly feels him slamming into her. Her mouth opens to the sudden feeling of him filling every inch of her. Her walls extend to their maximum capacity as he moves his hips in circles, trying to help her body get used to his size. Once she starts matching his twirling motion, he knows they are good to go.

Once again, he notices how much he has missed her, how much he has missed becoming one with her. Their bodies fit perfectly together, like two pieces of the same sensual puzzle.

Soon, he loses control and finds himself going in and out at an amazing speed. The moans and screams leaving her mouth are not helping him to tame the animalistic side of him that’s taking over. She has never been quiet with him, but he has no memory of her ever being this vocal. She’s telling him what to do, guiding him to touch just the right places at the correct speed.

Hands and lips are touching every surface of skin they can reach. He kisses her mouth as his hands take hold of her breasts. He’s not being gentle, he knows, but he also knows she doesn’t want him to. The way she’s moving, screaming, biting, let him know this is exactly what she needs.

Suddenly, her eyes fail to stay open, her mouth forms a perfect O and her legs go limp. The rest of her body starts shaking as one of the biggest orgasms she has ever had hits her wave after wave. The contraction of her walls around him is enough to bring him right along with her. He tries to pull out but her legs wrap around his hips, keeping him in place and forcing him to finish while still inside.

They are both panting for air for longer than they are used to; probably because of the force of their love making. Tired and out of breathe, they both curl up on the couch facing each other. Paula plays with his chest hair and he rubs her back sweetly.

“You know,” she speaks softly, the starts of a giggle bubbling in her chest. “I really am happy you came.”

“Is that so?” he says with a chuckle and she nods. “Well, I’m happy _you_ came, my dear, and you are about to come again.”

Her giggles become actual laughter as he rolls on top of her one more time.

**The End.**


End file.
